


Chiffon

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dress sex, Dresses Kink is alive, M/M, that is literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Bill never thought he'd ever wear a dress and he especially didn't think he'd ever wear one in front of Richie.





	Chiffon

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely [Whatidoisxsecret](http://whatidoisxsecret.tumblr.com/)'s fault because they drew [this](http://whatidoisxsecret.tumblr.com/post/183249231222/bill-in-d4-flips-table) beautiful thing. So, blame them!

When Bev had called him asking for help down at her studio, Bill had assumed it was going to be for something like heavy lifting or maybe bringing her food like she sometimes requested when she had a major deadline approaching. He had already submitted his last six chapters to his editor and Richie would be gone most of the day working on shooting for his show, so Bill was free as a bird and texted Richie where he would be before quickly making his way over. He should have known something was up when he got up to her studio and the first thing out of her mouth was to ask him his height and shoe size, frowning when she clapped happily at his answers. When she brought out a pair of black strapped heels, he knew this was going to be a problem.

“Thank you so much again. Seriously, Bill. A mannequin can only work so much, but I need to see how it moves.” Bev said around a mouth full of pins, her curly red hair pulled back from her face with a neon blue headband and she moved around him to get a glimpse of her work from every angle. He shifted a little with a grumble, his bare legs itchy against the soft light fabric, and rolled his shoulders so that the blue strap shifted a little. He refused to look at himself in the large floor to ceiling mirror, his face red with the embarrassment from the idea of being in a dress. Now, it wasn’t that he thought guys shouldn’t wear dresses, Richie wore skirts a lot of the time and he looked great. Bill flushed at the memory of the last time Richie had worn one of his skirts and nothing else.

So, it wasn’t a guys-shouldn’t-wear-dresses thing, it was more of a Bill-shouldn’t-wear-dresses thing. Which apparently Bev didn’t agree with because he was the first one, she called when her model ended up being sick for the last fitting. All because he was tall and slim which he didn’t really know how to take if he was being compared to the wisps that usually wore Bev’s clothing on the run way. He went still when Bev moved in to fix something at his waist before she stood back with a proud smile and gave him a nod.

“You look amazing. Hell, I’d say even better than Gloria does in this dress.”

Bill snorted. “Okay, thanks.”

“I’m serious, Bill.” He frowned when she grabbed his hips and made him turn unsteadily in the high black heels towards the mirror. He glared at her over his shoulder, to which she just smirked at and then gestured towards the mirror. “Take a look.”

Bill let out a put-upon sigh, picking the skirt up a little so he could stand with a little more balance before glancing up and over at himself in the mirror...

_Oh_.

The blues were very nice colors which went weirdly well with his auburn hair and pale skin, making the blue in his eyes seem that much more vibrant. Bill let go of the hem, letting the soft light blue fabric drop and swish nicely around his feet, surprised that he liked how it made his figure look. Even the thin pretty straps looked nice when he had been so sure they would look ridiculous against his slightly broader shoulders. He actually felt nice while wearing it, he felt...pretty.

“I told you.” Bev snickered at his side, a flush starting on his cheeks as he looked away from his reflection back at her.

“Whatever. It’s just a dress.”

Bev hummed softly, obviously not believing his lie and almost reached up to pinch his cheek when suddenly they both jumped at the studio’s doors banging open.

“I’ve come to collect ma man!” Boomed Richie’s voice, which echoed throughout the large studio as he slung his backpack onto the floor. He was still in his ripped black jeans and band t-shirt, which meant he had come straight from the shoot and Bill would normally have loved that, except for today. He knew exactly when Richie noticed what he was wearing, and Bill quickly reached out to Bev for help so he could get off the small platform he stood on. He needed to run and find his regular clothes because if he had to hear Richie rip on him while wearing the dress that he had just felt like he looked good in he might punch him.

“Not a wuh-word, Richie.” He demanded as Bev held out her arm so he wouldn’t topple over, cringing at his stutter coming out. Bev helped him down, it taking him a moment to steady himself before he let go of her arm and he bent down to pick up the skirt, getting ready to book it. He heard the rubber of Richie’s giant converse slap against the floor as Richie came over and he scowled when he looked over at his boyfriend, surprised when he didn’t find a teasing grin but a look of awe.

“What?”

“You...you look really nice, Big Bill.” Richie started, reaching out to touch the fabric around his waist softly, the touch dulled by the fabric, but it still made Bill shiver. “Like, really nice. Damn.”

Bill could only stare, then felt his cheeks heat up when Bev cleared her throat and he turned to look at her. Her eyebrows were raised, and she had that infuriating smile on her face that said she knew something like this would happen. He opened his mouth to say he was going to go get changed but she beat him to it, glancing at her wrist that didn’t even have a watch before making a small gasp.

“Oh, man! I completely forgot I have a thing somewhere that needs doing.” Bill wanted to shake her. She could have at least tried to lie a little better. She gave Bill a pat on the shoulder, snickering when her goodbye to Richie was barely acknowledged and yelled to just put the dress back on the mannequin before she slipped out the door. Being left alone with his boyfriend of five years had never felt so nerve wracking and Bill sighed as he sat down on the platform to start taking off the tall shoes, blinking when Richie kneeled in front of him.

“What-?” He started to ask but stopped when Richie laid his hands over Bill’s on the shoe, thumb reaching out to run softly over the top of Bill’s ankle.

“Don’t take them off.” Richie said quietly, still looking down at Bill’s legs half covered by the light blue material. “Don’t take any of it off.”

“Richie, I can’t keep wearing it. Plus, the shoes are kind of uncomfortable.” Bill tried to reason, even though the idea that they both liked the dress on him was exciting. His breath hitched when he felt Richie’s hand slide from his ankle, up the back of his calf and disappear under the folds of blue to rest on his inner thigh. He went scarlet when Richie looked up at him with wide eyes, his glasses slipping down his nose a bit, but he didn’t even bother to push them back up.

“Baby, you aren’t wearing anything under this?”

“Buh-Bev said not to.” He tried to explain so it wouldn’t seem like he was some freak who went around in dresses without underwear on like _some_ people. “Ruins the lines or something o-of the dress. Richie!”

Bill hissed as he felt Richie’s large hand move up and cup him, squirming when his boyfriend gave a gentle squeeze.

“God damn. I want you to fuck me.”

Bill tried to focus on what Richie was saying, but it was hard when the man had moved from cupping to stroking him gently. He let out a soft gasp, his hips shifting just barely with Richie’s hand. “O-okay. Then let me guh-get dressed and we can-“

“No.” Richie interrupted firmly, twisting his hand with a firm grip that made Bill’s legs shake. “Let me be clearer. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me while you wear that dress. Heels and all.”

Bill thought his head was going to explode, a weak moan escaping as Richie’s thumb swirled over the head of his now fully hard cock. Oh, fuck. The idea of Richie moaning under him while the blue fabric pooled around their hips made Bill gasp and nod, the thought of Bev getting mad at them for doing this in her show’s dress not even making him pause. When had he become so weird with his kinks? He blamed Richie. That was always a safe bet. When the all too familiar filthy grin spread across his boyfriend’s face, Bill felt heat pool in his stomach at it even when Richie pulled his hand away from Bill’s cock.

“Awesome. But let me do something first.”

Bill didn’t even have time to register what he was saying before Richie was lifting the skirt and going under, his head disappearing beneath the blue chiffon. Bill was about to protest before he felt Richie’s lips wrap around the head of his cock and sank down on him expertly, Richie’s mouth so warm and amazing.

“Fuck!” Bill cried, hands immediately going to grip at Richie’s hair, but only got hands full of blue fabric. He moved his legs so he could rest his feet flat on the floor, spreading them indecently wide and gasped when he felt Richie swallow around him. Shit, Richie was good and for some reason not being able to see him, not being able to tell what he was going to made it so much hotter. He whined when he felt Richie pull off, breath coming out heavy through his nose as his boyfriend’s large hand reached down to fondle his balls and then squeezed.

“Sh-shit, Rich.” He heard Richie chuckle under all the fabric then place the softest kiss to the head of his cock and Bill wanted to scream. “Either stop playing around down there a-and get me off or get up here.”

He shivered when Richie gave him one last wet lick before coming up, face beaming as the blue chiffon floated down from his nest of dark curls and Bill frowned, refusing to admit that triumphant look turned him on more than he could say. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Richie’s, loving Richie’s groan when Bill instantly turned it dirty by sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth. He pulled away to suck a mark into Richie’s neck before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s ear. “Tell me you brought lube or something.”

“Oh baby. You know I did.”

Bill wanted to roll his eyes, but all that came out was a choked laugh when Richie scrambled up and over to the backpack he had thrown onto the floor when he arrived. He watched Richie rifle through it before pulling out a small purple bottle and condom foil, showing them to Bill like they were some prize on Jeopardy and Richie was Vanna White.

“You just have that with you?”

“A good Boy Scout is always prepared, baby.”

Bill raised an eyebrow. “You were never a Boy Scout and Stan would murder you if he knew you were claiming you were.”

He smiled when Richie laughed and bounced back over to him, reaching out a hand so he could help Bill to his feet. Bill took it and stood, wobbling a little but managing to stay up right after a bit. Having a hard on in a dress was as freeing as it was ridiculous looking.

“Think you can walk in those?” Richie asked, finger moving to trace the thin strap on Bill’s shoulder, his skin touching Bill’s just slightly. “I want to make use of those big ass mirrors.”

“God damn, Richie.” Bill whispered but nodded as he tried to center his weight and walked, finding it easier if he swayed a little bit as he went and kept one foot in front of the other. He grinned when Richie let out a low whistle and moved to follow him, hands coming to rest on Bill’s hips as he placed a soft kiss at the base of Bill’s neck. Bill sighed softly, goosebumps erupting all over his skin at the soft touch and he groaned when Richie reached around to palm at his cock through the dress, the silky fabric underneath rubbing against him wonderfully. He felt Richie nose at his neck and then at his ear, pulling the lobe in his mouth to bite it gently.

“You wanna fuck me against the mirror? Watch me take your cock while you wear that god damn beautiful dress?” Bill could only nod in reply, pushing his hips up to rub against Richie’s palm. He grit his teeth when he heard Richie chuckle into his ear, the vibrations feeling so good against his skin. “Oh man. Look at you. You’re so fucking gorgeous like this. You need it bad, babe?”

Bill opened his eyes to look at their reflection in the mirror and let out a loud moan at what he saw, his cheeks heating as it echoed in the spacious studio. He reached down to grab Richie around the wrist, forcing his hand away from Bill’s cock and turned around to face the other. Richie grinned at the tight hold and raised an eyebrow, moving closer and leaning in so that his lips almost touched Bill’s. “Where do you want me, Honey?”

Bill knew what to do here. Knew how Richie liked it.

He reached out to grab a handful of dark curls and pulled Richie in for a kiss, slotting his mouth against his. He licked at the seam of Richie’s mouth and growled when Richie opened his mouth with a whimper, pulling Richie’s head back a bit so he could dominate the other’s mouth. When he pulled away, they were both panting, and he let go of the other’s hair and gave a jerk of his head towards the mirror.

“Pants and underwear off. Hands against the mirror and legs spread.” He was proud of himself for not stuttering in the slightest as Richie gave him a two-finger salute, handing Bill the lube and condom before pulling his hand out of Bill’s grip and hands going to his pants to start unbuttoning. Bill was always impressed with how fast Richie could get undressed, the lanky boy stumbling a little as he shucked off his pants and underwear in one go _over_ his converse. It should have looked ridiculous, Hell it did look ridiculous, Richie wearing only his ratty band t-shirt and converse, but Bill was so turned on that he thought it looked fantastic. When Richie was finished Bill wasted no time, pushing him over to the mirror so Richie’s front pressed against the glass.

“Fuck! That’s cold against my nips and dick.”

“Oh my god. Shut up and stick out your ass.” Bill groaned as he popped the cap on the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He watched as Richie did as he was told, the way his back dipped making Bill gulp and he reached out to grab one of Richie’s ass cheeks and squeeze. Richie’s back arched and he pushed more into Bill’s hand, glancing back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“I know my bony ass really does it for ya, but can we get on with the show here?”

“God, you never stop.” Anything Richie had to say back to that was cut off with a moan when Bill moved his finger over Richie’s hole and slid it in, loving how easily it went in since they had just fooled around this morning. “Fuck, you’re still kinda loose.”

Richie ground back on his finger with a breathy chuckle. “I do try.”

Bill smirked and pulled out slightly before pushing back in, watching the way Richie’s back muscles moved as he hunched his shoulders with a soft whine. He loved how responsive Richie was, pumping in and out a few times before adding another finger, Richie trying to dig his fingers into the unforgiving glass with a hiss when he did. He waited until Richie pushed back before moving his fingers, the sounds Richie made driving him insane as he watched his fingers disappear inside his boyfriend. He made the mistake of looking up, surprised when he saw Richie’s eyes on him through the mirror and when Richie licked a long strip up the glass Bill had to close his eyes as he felt his dick throb. Two could play at that game and he made sure to crook his fingers just right, grinning when Richie howled.

“T-Teach you to be a dick.” He huffed as he pressed it against it again to watch Richie writhe. Once Richie caught his breath, Bill raised an eyebrow when Richie huffed a laugh, looking up so he could meet Bill’s eyes in the mirror again.

“Well, you aren’t giving me yours, so I got to make up for where you’re lacking.”

If he wasn’t so in fucking love with this idiot he didn’t know if he could handle the amount of sass Richie gave him during sex, but he was, foolishly, and Richie’s mouth always made things better in the end. Bill pulled his fingers out, ignoring the way Richie complained, and tore the condom wrapper with his teeth as he tried to pull the skirt up so he could put it on. Seeing his cock jut out against the many folds of the skirt made him feel embarrassed, but in such a good way that he couldn’t help but give himself a few small strokes. He hissed when Richie pushed back against him, his ass rubbing up against Bill’s cock and light fabric perfectly.

“Forget about me?” Richie cooed and Bill glared, quickly rolling the condom on and slicking himself up before gripping those pale sharp hips.

“As if you’d ever let me.” He muttered before lining up and starting to push in slowly.

“Shit yes!” Richie groaned, back bowing when Bill finally bottomed out and they stood still like that for just a few moments, their harsh breathing being the only sound before Richie let out a whimper and Bill knew what that meant. He pulled out before pushing back in roughly, knowing how much Richie liked it fast and hard, which honestly was all Bill could do because he was already so close. He continued to pick up the pace, watching as his thrusts shoved Richie further and further into the mirror, his moans becoming louder and louder as Bill felt that familiar build up in the base of his spine.

“Ah! Baby, yes! Shit, you fuck me so good! You’re so deep!” Bill gasped, Richie’s words always having this effect on him even if he didn’t like to admit it. He had to let go of the skirt in order to really get moving, the blue chiffon falling beautifully over Richie’s pale back and Bill groaned loudly at the sight. He tried to position himself just right in the next thrust and grit his teeth in triumph when Richie almost screamed, trying to keep that position as he felt Richie clench around him, and the heat started to move throughout his entire body.

“Fuck! Richie, I’m close!”

“Oh good, baby! Come on! Give it to me!” Bill leaned down over Richie, sinking his teeth into Richie’s shoulder as he fumbled through the chiffon to grip Richie’s cock, giving it one hard stroke before Richie was gone with a shout. Bill gasped against the teeth marks on Richie’s shoulder as he felt his boyfriend’s body shake through his orgasm, his ass squeezing Bill so tight he only needed a few more thrusts before he felt his mind go white and was spilling out his own release into the condom.

Both stayed in that position, trying to regain their breath as Bill let Richie’s come in his hands drip onto the floor before he felt it. His legs had become weak from his orgasm and when he tried to shift back into a semi standing position, his legs wobbled dangerously and then buckled, the heels giving him not help. With a yelp both went tumbling to the ground in a heap of limbs and he heard Richie groan, in pain this time, as Bill cursed the stupid heels. Bill sighed and kicked out his legs, frowning when the shoes stayed snug on his feet because of all their straps. “I’m never wearing heels again.”

He felt more than saw Richie sit up and tried to turn and glare at him from the floor when he heard his boyfriend let out a laugh. “What about for my birthday? Some really nice sharp stilettos? Love to feel those in my back as I give it to you.”

Bill let out an annoyed groan and tiredly tried to swat at the other. “Really? You still have sex on the b-brain? I could have broken my ankle just now.”

“But you didn’t, my sweet. Your pretty slim ankles are still intact and ready for another day.”

“Yeah yeah.” Bill sighed and relaxed against Richie until he thought of something and sat up with a gasp. “Oh, my guh-god! Tell me I didn’t fall in your j-jizz!”

“Um,” He waited as Richie moved to check the skirt. “Do you want me to lie?”

Bill groaned loudly, not at all surprised when Bev called him later that night and ripped the both of them new ones for ruining one of her dresses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed.


End file.
